


Definitely Okay With This

by La Rose (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Rose Garden [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Blind Date, M/M, hint of kustard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose
Summary: Sans set his brother up for a blind date with his friend.Rated T
Relationships: Cinnamon Roses, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus/Rose, Papyrus/Rosella Sans, Sans/Red, side kustard
Series: Rose Garden [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Definitely Okay With This

“Huh? A blind date?” Papyrus was in the dressing room. His brother visited him and proposed such a thing. Which was rare and unexpected. So Papyrus was skeptical. 

“Yeah, bro. I figured, since you were dedicating yourself to your dances a lot, I could introduce you to a friend of mine. He’s also in the ballet business.”

“Oh?” That’s a surprise. “Guess I could give it a shot.” It doesn’t hurt. And since his brother approved this person enough to introduce them, he was also curious. 

“Great. I’ll give him a call. How does the See You Latte Cafe sound?”

“Terrible.” Sans chuckled as Papyrus groaned. “Why would they get such an atrocious name for a perfectly good cafe.” 

Sans shrugged. “Dun know, bro. I think it’s _ brew _—” “Don’t” “—tiful.” 

“Uuurgghhhh.” Of course. 

* * *

Papyrus dressed impeccably. A far cry to his old dating outfit. His brother told him he’d come a long way, but Papyrus couldn’t help but wonder what Sans’s expression would be like if he told him he was joking all that time?

Regardless, a light blue collared shirt, a pair of light beige pants, brown moccasins, watch and shades, and he was good to go. Oh! He made sure he didn’t forget his wallet and keys before leaving the house and taking his car to head to the cafe. 

It didn’t take long for him to reach his destination, parking the car in the lot as he heads inside. Sans told him that his blind date would be wearing a dark orange sweater shirt and black pants.

Ah. Papyrus spotted his date. They also had shades, set on the table by the small leather bag, and a watch on them. It was a skeleton monster like him … with an obvious difference. The other’s ectobody was out from those hills under their sweater shirt and how those pants were filled out.

Oh. He was staring. How uncouth. He should go and introduce himself already. 

Papyrus walked up to his date with an amiable smile. “Hello! Did I keep you long?”

The skeleton smiled back, making Papyrus notice how similar he was to Red and Fell. Sharp teeth. “Not at all. I just came not too long ago.” 

“That’s a relief.” Papyrus sat across the monster. “It’s honestly a surprise to me that my brother was actually meticulous with time. For once.” His date chuckled. Always a good sign. “Say, if you don’t mind me askin’.”

“How I know Sans?”

“It’s rather rare for him to introduce his friends to me as potential dating partners.”

“My, I’m flattered by the high standards.”

“Oh! That’s not what I—”

“Relax, relax. I know what ya mean.” The other grinned. “And I suppose it’s because I work in the dance industry. Heard you do too. Sans and I met at a dance club with his other friends. They were actually getting into some fight. The owner of the club was someone I knew, so in order to stop the whole thing from getting worse, I had to interfere.”

“Wowie! What happened?” Sans certainly hasn’t told him of such a thing! This is news to him. 

“Well, the rowdy crowd wasn’t settling down through talking, so I took ‘em outside and beat them up… Oh! But I made sure to hold back. I didn’t want to risk injuring anything cuz I had a rehearsal the day after.” 

“Fair point.” Papyrus nodded in agreement. It was a good surprise that his date had good combat abilities along with dancing. It was admirable. “Pardon the late introduction. My name is Papyrus.”

“I’m Rosella, but Rose is preferred.” 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Papyrus winked. 

Rose chuckled, “Pleasure is all mine~” He winked, flirting back. And Papyrus was definitely okay with that.

Chatting over tea, and baked goods, Papyrus didn’t mind how flirty and maybe even raunchy Rose could get to his surprise. They also worked in the ballet industry with Rose taking the ballerina roles, and Papyrus taking the danseur. They could work on doing a duet together in the future if everything goes well. 

They walked around town afterwards, bantering back and forth, arguing and defending their opinions towards various topics, and were still open to accepting concepts for debate. 

“No, but you know werewolves in those movies transform after being bitten or scratched, hence ‘infected’?” Rose questioned, looking through a rack of clothes. They were window shopping.

“Right.” That was certainly the case. Papyrus picked out a shirt and showed to Rose. The latter chuckled at what it said. ‘:): You decide’ It was simple and smart. Back to the rack it goes. 

“If they give birth, would it still be human?”

“Hmm. I would believe so. They only shift in full moon. Or shift whenever they want according to that other movie.”

“Ah ah ah.” Rose wiggled his finger. “But isn’t there an original? If that’s the case, won’t they give birth to puppies then?” 

… Huh. 

“Sooooooooo~” Rose grinned. “Is it still human? Or puppies?”

Goodness! “More research would be needed!”

“Mhm.” Rose smiled brightly. “I agree.”

Papyrus had never been so happy to agree to this blind date. He found himself already planning another date with Rose with how much fun he was having. It was already becoming late, so they headed back to the car, and Papyrus drove Rose home. 

“Thanks for today. I had a great time.” 

Papyrus felt the same way. “Me too. I was, um, actually wondering when you’re free.”

“Freedom,” Rose said seriously, dramatically. “Is life’s great lie.”

Papyrus followed in a beat. “Once you accept that,” he took off his shades. “In your heart, you will know peace.”

“I’m free next weekend.”

“I am too. So movies?”

Rose leaned over for a peck on the cheek. “Movies.”

* * *

Assemblé. Grande Jeté. Pirouette. Croisé. Plié. 

The danseur and the ballerina never missed the rhythm. Emotion and grace with each movement. The audience couldn’t look away. 

Even though Romeo and Juliet was a famous piece, done over and over, the tragic and sweet love of youth was projected, captivating and moving people to tears. 

As sweat trailed down on Papyrus’ jaw from the intensity of the finished performance, it looked like he bore tears of agony and excruciating pain at the loss of his love. Following after death. 

Rose performed a solo. With the death of his partner, bore a mournful expression. It seemed that he was brought to tears at the end of their love. And only when he soon followed after, there was peace. 

The crowd cheered loudly, giving a standing ovation as the curtain closed. 

And all the dancers went on stage to make one big bow. 

The performance was a success. 

* * *

“Great performance, bro. It was a real—” “Don’t” “—_ tear _-jerker.”

“Uuuuugghhhhh.” 

Rose entered the dressing room, chuckling after hearing the pun. “Sounds like you’re—” “Don’t” “—_ crying _ out loud.”

“Why must you _ also _ make me suffer?”

“Wife privileges.” Rose quipped.

“Brother privileges.” Sans added.

And their responses made Papyrus groan some more. “Insufferable!”

“Yeah, but you love us~!” Rose went to wrap his arms around his husband’s waist from behind.

“Unfortunately.”

“Heh. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. Else my own husband will come barking mad at me for disappearing again.”

“Tell Red I said try out the dildoes I gave him to practice deepthroating on.”

Sans turned blue while Papyrus coughed. Crude as always. 

“H-Heh. Will do.” And he was gone. 

“... They’re so gonna fuck.”

“A big possibility. But that’s none of our business.”

“Hehe~ I’m too lazy to argue with that.”

Papyrus swivelled around to face Rose, pulling him to an embrace. “Great work out there, love.”

“Mmm.” Rose snuggled to Papyrus. “Thanks, you too. Your jumps were very—” 

Papyrus put a finger on Rose’s mouth. “No no. I’ve had quite enough today. If you make any more. I’m not baking you any cream puffs—” Rose gasped. “—for a week.” Rose gasped _ louder. _ Honestly, his wife loved cream puffs too much. It surprised Papyrus early in their relationship by _ how much _. It was scary.

Where does it even go anyway … Ah. His question was answered when he looked down at the soft pillows against him. Right. It goes there. 

“Okay, no more puns.” Rose immediately conceded. His life was on the line. The things he’d do for cream puffs. “On another topic, where are we going to celebrate our 4th anniversary?”

“We’ll see what resorts we can book for that month.” Their work was finished, so they were using their vacation days for one month trip. 

“Hehe~ Rather excited on the _ fun _things we could do.”

“Must you always have sex in mind?”

“Yes. It’s mandatory. Who am I, without sex.”

Papyrus snorted. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“I’m lucky that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me.” The glint of their silver rings shone under the lights. 

It caught Papyrus off-guard to hear something sincere from Rose. His heart softened and warmed, holding his dearest tight. “And I never regretted it.” It was uncommon near to rare to see Rose blushing and being endearing. And it was all only for Papyrus to see. 

He was definitely okay with that.


End file.
